The present invention relates generally to automated data systems and more specifically to automated data systems in which data entries into the system are made from checklists or menus of data entries. Clinical laboratories have made use of such automated data systems. One such automated data system is the clinical laboratory at the National Naval Medical Center in Bethesda, Md. This system accepts requests for laboratory tests, performs certain tests and reports the results. A typical system scenario is as follows. A patient's identification and associated requests for laboratory tests are entered into the system computer. This is done by producing an identification card with a machine readable code that is unique to a patient and by accurately reading that code into the system computer at a laboratory request terminal. After reading in the patient code, a series of tests is entered into the computer file followed by a physician code for validation. These data are stored until the specimen arrives at the laboratory at which time entering the patient identification code directs a system component to type specimen labels for requested laboratory tests for that ID code.
In the National Naval Medical Center system there are approximately 400 test procedures that are routinely performed on specimens. In order to select which procedure is to be performed on any particular specimen, the system uses a number of mark sense checklist type of forms. These forms are printed on standard Hollerith cards and are entered into the system by placing the card in a mark sense reader. To accommodate the 400 tests that are performed, the tests are distributed over and called out over eleven separate cards. Because of the precision required by the mark sense reader, the cards are printed with careful quality control so that textual identification and pre-printed registration marks align for mark sense reading. As a result of the double printing and the quality control necessary for precision, the cards are very expensive. In addition, the writing on the card is small and is difficult to read. Further, the cards are frequently roughly handled. They are often tied to specimens or are carried in a folded condition. Because of this treatment, the cards are often unreadable by the mark sense reader. When this happens, the data must be manually transcribed into the automated clinical laboratory system. This task is time consuming and provides the potential for transcription error.